Encuentros
by Athena M. C
Summary: Para dos personas que no se agradan, la convivencia es difícil, pero para unas que no se pueden ver ni en pintura es todo un reto impuesto por los dioses. Llamarse unos a otros: pestilente impura, sangre sucia, vil serpiente o rubiecito de bote; no era precisamente una relación. Granger y Malfoy a través de los años. Lo que no sabias de estos dos.
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: ENCUENTROS

SUMARY: Para dos personas que no se agradan, la convivencia es difícil, pero para unas que no se pueden ver ni en pintura es todo un reto impuesto por los dioses. Llamarse unos a otros: pestilente impura, sangre sucia, vil serpiente o rubiecito de bote; no era precisamente una relación. Granger y Malfoy a través de los años. Lo que no sabias de estos dos…

CAPITULO1: LA PRIMERA VEZ

La primera vez que Draco cruzo las puertas de Hogwarts… o mejor dicho, desde que se monto en el tren, sintió una sensación muy extraña, estaba emocionadísimo, no había parado de imaginarse todas las cosas que aprendería, todas las travesuras que podría hacer, siempre saliéndose con la suya, pensaba en el quidditch, en el poder, pensaba que seria el chico mas popular de todo el colegio, el mas inteligente, guapo y temido de todos.

Entonces apareció Potter, con su historia legendaria, con esos ojos tristones y conmocionados, ese Potter… le detestaba con todo el odio que puede tener un Malfoy, como su padre estaría orgulloso que lo hiciera.

Le repudiaba por muchas cosas, por que le hubieran aceptado en el equipo de quidditch al verlo montar por primera vez en escoba, por que todos lo creyeran un santo, por que sabia que Dumbledore le tenia aprecio, lo noto cuando mencionaron su nombre, y fue colocado en Gryffindor… la manera en que aplaudió en vejestorio ese.

Pero sobre todo, le odiaba por que no quiso ser su amigo.

Prefirió al Weasley ese sin chiste. Incluso noto que era amable con esa chica con cabello de arbusto, la que siempre alzaba la mano en clase, y no paraba de murmurar las respuestas cuando no se le daba la palabra.

Sabía que su apellido era Granger, solo sabia eso… pero un dia le escucho diciéndole con mucho orgullo al tontorrón de Longbottom que era hiija de muggles. A Draco se le revolvió el estomago, una impura, Hermione Granger era brillante, sin duda, pero era una sangre sucia.

En cambio, la primera vez que Hermione vio a Draco solo pudo pensar "Acaso alguien puede ser mas rubio" No le tomo mucha importancia, solo era un chico mas, pero pronto se fue formando un perfil de el. El del niño rico, aristócrata, insolente y prepotente, un megalomaniaco con delirios de grandeza. Pero ellos no eran solo eso, y apenas comenzarían a descubrirse.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO2: PRIMER DESAFORTUNADO ENCUENTRO.

BUSCANDO INGREDIENTES- segundo año

Se ocultó tras una armadura oxidada al asegurarse que no había nadie cerca; aguardó unos instantes y aguzó el oído para captar algún sonido detrás de la puertecilla del almacén de Snape. Salió de su escondite tan sigilosa que no hubo eco en sus pasos. Y se asomó por la cerradura para ver hacia adentro; no había luz alguna encendida. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió, produciendo un chirrido irritante.

La niña la detuvo, el ruido de esa traidora puerta podría delatarla, antes de entrar, volteó a ambos lado y se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, una zancada rápida bastó para cruzar el umbral, un segundo para cerrar la puerta por dentro; suspiró aliviada e iluminó mágicamente el escondrijo con un "lumus" murmurado.

Necesitaba con urgencia bastantes ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir para una estudiante de su edad… solo su profesor de pociones podría tenerlos.

No era muy normal que una alumna de segundo, deambulara sola a las 2:00am, por las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y mucho menos sus intenciones, que en realidad si eran buenas; las amenazas escritas en sangre se estaban cumpliendo, los ataques habían comenzado… todo eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Hermione se subió a una escalerilla para poder alcanzar un tarro con piel de serpiente, lo destapó y el sonido de succión, que no se lo esperaba le hizo tambalearse a dos metros de altura, metió eso junto con otra docena más de cosas realmente extrañas, como una especie de nabo color morado y unos huevecillos que solo ella podía saber qué eran. Cuando hubo terminado, su bolso, hasta entonces vacío y ligero, se volvió voluminoso y pesado.

Bajó con cuidado mientras contaba mentalmente el número de escalones que le faltaban, cuando al fin sus pies tocaron el suelo firme, suspiró con alivio; pero se dio la vuelta con brusquedad al escuchar el chirrido irritante de la puerta que se abría lentamente…

Hermione apagó la varita mentalmente mientras contenía el aliento. Cierto regocijo le rodeó al comprobar que los hechizos no verbales le iban bien. No entró luz alguna, ni siquiera la de la luna, una nube la cubrió en ese mismo instante.

Sintió un fuerte tirón de su ropa, y la estamparon contra un espacio de pared que no estaba cubierta por estantes.

Un quejido de le escapó, pues alguien tenía su varita clavada en el cuello de la niña; la varita del extraño se iluminó a la orden de un "lumus" que hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos.

-Te atrapé, sangre sucia- siseó la voz

El rostro del atacante fue iluminado por la blanquecina luz, Draco Malfoy le miraba con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Déjame Malfoy- chilló Hermione empujándolo con los brazos. Logró apartarlo lo suficiente como para también alzar su varita y apuntarle a modo de defensa.

-Le diré a Snape que le robas- le amenazó el chico sin bajar la guardia.

-No te atrevas o…-masculló ella sin molestarse en completar la frase.

-¿O que me vas a hacer? ¿Infectarme con tu sangre inmunda?- se burló con una risa que intentaba ser macabra, su voz aún era la de un niño, así que sonó realmente bizarro.

A ella se le empañaron los ojos y apretó los dientes; le propinó un empujón a Draco e hizo que se echara para atrás lo necesario como para que un par de frascos se quebraran.

Salió corriendo de ahí, sujetando fuertemente el bolso con los ingredientes para la poción multijugos; subió las escaleras a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Después de correr lo necesario, llegó a uno de los baños a los que nadie nunca entraba; cerró por dentro, esta vez con magia, no confiaría en los pestillos jamás.

Frustrada, y sin importarle la hora que era, comenzó a trabajar en un caldero; mientras tanto, Draco salía del almacén echando maldiciones… maldita Granger, se las pagaría.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO2: SEGUNDO DESAFORTUNADO ENCUENTRO

ESPEJOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA – segundo año

Llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la biblioteca, leyendo viejos periódicos de hace cincuenta años, para ser exactos. No había mucha información sobre la muerte de la muchacha que ahora deambulaba por los baños en su forma fantasmal.

Draco hizo un brusco movimiento de varita y todos los ejemplares del Profeta llamearon sobre la mesa hasta convertirse en cenizas. La vieja Pince ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pues no estaba cerca; de seguro se había ido en busca del tonto Squib que tenían por celador.

Suspiró cansado y se dispuso a irse, pero una luz en forma de círculo se colocó en su pecho, se quedó ahí unos segundos y luego se posó en su cara, lastimándole con el reflejo, después la luz se movió en otra dirección para luego desaparecer.

Intrigado, se volvió a sentar donde estaba, quitó las cenizas con la varita para no ensuciarse las manos y miró en todas las diferentes direcciones en busca del reflejo del espejo… solo podía ser eso.

Ahí no había más que un par de fantasmas, la sangre sucia dándole la espalda, un chico dormido sobre una mesa, y él…. Un minuto ¿Qué demonios hacía esa ahí?

Ahora mismo debería estar en su sala común ocultándose del heredero. ¿Acaso no temía ser la siguiente?

A Draco todavía le dolía el orgullo por su último encuentro con el ratón ese de biblioteca. No la había acusado solo por qué fue lo bastante astuto; si lo hubiese hecho, tendría que explicar que hacia levantado a esa hora.

Y no le convenía decir:

-Profesor Snape, lo que yo hacía a las dos de la madrugada era buscar la cámara de los secretos para dejarle ahí al heredero los nombres de todos los impuros- cosa que era cierta, eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer.- Entonces me topé con Granger que robaba sus ingredientes…-

¿Con que cara diría eso? No era tonto, así que decidió callarse por más que sangrara su lengua mordida.

El destello de nuevo.

-¡Ajá!- dijo para sus adentros con expresión de triunfo- Es esa Granger.

La niñita estaba utilizando un espejo para mirar a sus espaldas… ¿O para mirarse a ella?

Draco aprovechó su oportunidad de fastidiarle el día, así que conjuró con su varita un espejo mucho más grande y comenzó a captar la luz para reflejarla en el espejo y lograr encandilar a la Gryffindor. Al final consiguió que ella, con un bufido parecido al de la señora Norris se levantara y tomara en sus manos un montón de libros.

Se echó a andar con la cabeza en alto, pero para salir de la biblioteca tendría que pasar junto a Malfoy; cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le dirigió una mirada furibunda por entre las pestañas.

Él solo rió. –No sé por qué te miras tanto en el espejo Granger- le dijo cuando ya había pasado por su mesa, ella se paró en seco- Tu horrible cara no se a ido- le aseguró hablando en voz más alta mientras se aguantaba la risa.

Unos paso apresurados delataron que se había marchado, y podría jurar que escuchó otro bufido más irritado, acompañado de un grito de rabia.

Se quedó ahí, recargado en la silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados; disfrutando su pequeña venganza.

Después de solo unos segundos, recogió un par de libros de un estante y los echó a su mochila sin permiso.

Salió de la desolada biblioteca en busca de Crabbe y Goyle para que le ayudaran a seguir investigando… o al menos que cargaran los libros pesados.

Debía ser tarde, y tenía hambre.

Antes de salir del corredor, escuchó unos pasos apresurados, casi como si corrieran. McGonagall, Snape y la enfermera doblaron la esquina, con ellos venía el mismo chico que estaba dormido en la biblioteca.

-El también estaba ahí- acusó el Revenclaw muy pálido.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó la profesora- ¿Usted vió lo que le sucedió a la Srta. Granger?- le preguntó con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Yo?... no, no- contestó intimidado-¿Qué le pasó a esa…?

-Me temo que a la señorita…- interrumpió Snape con voz dura- la petrificaron.

Solamente un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Malfoy en ese instante, no podía haber pedido mejor venganza.


End file.
